


Black and White

by Okamichan6942



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by episode 4 of Kikoutei Densetsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

A rainbow of colors   
splits the skies.   
The sun appears   
When five work in harmony.   
The intelligence to know   
when to fight,   
to trust the justice in the heart,   
and have the courtesy   
to listen.

A flight of butterflies.   
A swirl of sakura.   
The moon,   
the sun,   
Cannot exist as one.   
They chase one another   
A neverending circle.

And then it ends.   
One heart,   
one mind   
to dispell the darkness   
destroy the sun.   
Be free from fate.   
Forever.   
And stay   
Forever friends.


End file.
